


Love equals messenger

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Human AU, M/M, Mentions of Murder, No Beta, Texting, The Lost light is a building of apartments, They are married, mentions of depression, messenger chat, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: "Ratchet""Ratchet""Pick up the fucking phone"_Incoming call_"Busy"...//Or...Ratchet and Drfit are married, this is their messenger chat.Human AU //
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock & Ratchet, Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Love equals messenger

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Drift and Ratchet are a recently married couple that live in the building known as Lost Light.
> 
> Ratchet is bold letters
> 
> Drift is italics

.

.

.

" _Ratch"_

" **What?"**

" _Are you already in the house?"_

" **Yes"**

" _Did I close the door?"_

" **You did, why?"**

" _I think I left my keys inside the house"_

" **Again?"**

" _Hey!"_

" **Never mind, I can see them over the table, but honestly, check twice next time"**

* * *

" **Drift"**

" **Are you still at the drugstore?"**

" _Yup"_

" **I need a few things"**

" _Okay, send a list"_

_**_Attached photo_** _

" _What the hell is that?"_

" _Wait is Cyclonus bleeding in our couch again?"_

" **Just buy what I asked you to"**

" _Okay okay"_

* * *

" _Hey Ratty"_

" **Don't call me that"**

" _Do you think Rodimus should go to the hospital?"_

__Attached photo__

" **That's a pretty deep cut"**

" **Bring him here, I still have the anesthetic that Cyclonus refused to get"**

" _Okay, I'm calling an Uber"_

* * *

" **Bring coffee in your way back"**

" _First Aid said you should stop drinking so much coffee"_

" **He also said we were a terrible couple"**

" _I will find a new doctor"_

* * *

" **The hospital is awfully crowded today"**

" **I will be late"**

" _Do you want me to go bring you dinner"_

" **Don't worry, Pharma ordered for both of us already"**

" **His treat"**

" _Right"_

* * *

" _What is Megatron taking?"_

" _He is way too calm"_

" **I think Rung gave him some antidepressants?"**

" **Not sure"**

" _Well he looks better tbh"_

" **I guess he does"**

" **At least Starscream hasn't arrived bleeding to our apartment again"**

* * *

" **Are you friends with Tarn?"**

" _I wouldn't say friends"_

" _We used to be coworkers at Megatron's place"_

" _Like eight years ago, why?"_

" **He came to see me"**

" **Said something about 'being curious' and then left"**

" _Okay I will investigate"_

" **I didn't ask you to"**

_"No, but Tarn is always bad news"_

* * *

" **He is Pharma's ex-boyfriend"**

" **Tarn, I mean"**

" _Well that explains"_

" **Do you think I should tell him I'm married to you?"**

" _Maybe you should tell Pharma that you are married to me"_

" **We are not having this conversation here"**

* * *

" _Ratchet"_

" _Ratchet"_

" _Pick up the fucking phone"_

__Incoming call__

" **Busy"**

* * *

" _How did the surgery go?"_

" **She died"**

" _Oh"_

" _Ratchet…"_

" **Can you come over?"**

" **I kinda wanna get drunk"**

" _Give me fifteen minutes"_

* * *

" _We should do a party next month"_

" **For our anniversary?"**

" _Yeah, I mean, the wedding was so small…"_

" _We barely have photos"_

" **A party sounds nice"**

" _Can I tell Swerve? I want him to close the bar that day"_

" **We are not having our anniversary party at his bar"**

* * *

" _Do you think it's weird to have ten police officers living in the same building?"_

" **I mean"**

" **We are pretty close to the police station so…"**

" _Good point"_

" **Why did you ask?"**

" _It's just…"_

" _Kids avoid me when I'm in uniform"_

" **Drift?"**

" _I'm not sure how much of my life has been like this due to becoming a police officer"_

**"Well, you look happier that when you worked at Megatron's office"**

_"I am happier"_

* * *

" **Starscream is bleeding in our couch"**

" **Please don't panic when you arrive"**

" _Wait what"_

" _I thought Megatron wasn't hitting him anymore?"_

" **It wasn't Megatron"**

" **It was Starscream himself"**

* * *

" _Rodimus says we should make the party in the beach"_

" **Every time we go to the beach, I end up sun burned"**

" _Is that a no?"_

" **It's a maybe"**

* * *

" _I heard about Pharma"_

" _I'm going to the hospital"_

" **Don't"**

" _We can handle this"_

" **You can't"**

* * *

" **Pharma's funeral is tomorrow"**

" **Are you coming"**

" _I don't know, we are still investigating Tarn"_

" _Are you okay, Ratch?"_

" **I have been worse"**

__Incoming call__

* * *

" **I asked Tailgate to help us decorate the apartment for the weekend"**

" _Sounds great"_

" **Are you still mad at Rodimus?"**

" **Because we kinda need our best man to be at the party"**

" _I'm not mad"_

" _I'm just thinking"_

* * *

" **Don't forget to bring forks"**

" **You always forget the forks"**

" _Is Rodimus already there?"_

" **Yeah"**

" _Is he with Starscream?"_

" **Yes"**

" _Good"_

" _I told him to make his move before it was too late"_

" **You punched him in the nose"**

" _I had to make a point"_

" **The forks?"**

" _Here"_

__Attached photo__

* * *

" _I will miss you"_

" **It's just two days"**

" _I will still miss you"_

" **I will miss you too"**

" _Love you, Ratchet. Don't miss the flight"_

" **Love you too, Drift. Remember to feed the fish"**

* * *

" **I can't believe you broke your leg"**

" **Idiot"**

" _I know"_

" _Your course?"_

" **I left it; I'm coming back"**

" _Ratchet…"_

**"It's okay, I will take it next month"**

" _I don't want you to take a plane during a storm"_

" **It's just rain"**

* * *

" _Do you want me to order pizza before you arrive?"_

" **Yes please"**

" **And order a dessert, too"**

" _Can I drink a beer?"_

" **No"**

" **But you can drink tomato juice"**

" _That joke was not even your idea"_

* * *

" _I miss you"_

" **I will arrive before dinner?"**

" **I don't have that much work"**

" _I know"_

" _But I mean"_

" _I miss dating"_

" **We can still date"**

" **Are you okay?"**

" _Do you think Starscream and Megatron ever dated?"_

" **Does this have anything to do with Starscream's funeral?"**

" **Btw, how is Rodimus? Rung told me he hasn't attend their appointment"**

" _Rodimus is getting drunk with Cyclonus"_

" _He really wants to kill Megatron"_

" **I think we all do"**

" **I will arrive in fifteen minutes, okay?"**

" _Okay"_

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved writing this even if the plot is nonexistent.
> 
> A fun fact is that I love Transformers but I rarely write anything about them.
> 
> Go check out my twitter account! @mistressofvos
> 
> Reviews are free, my fellow Cybertronians!
> 
> `Till all are one!


End file.
